User talk:Dragon-Fox 7
Hi I'm ~~Dragon-Fox 7~~ and I'm new Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon-Fox 7 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, man, you have a cool profile page there, I also dream to have these cool super powers. I'm Admin and one that's most active here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Imagination isn't really a gift, but rather something that grows with each story you read. I'm also the curious type who loves to understand the "why" and "how" of everything? Combined to growing imagination, it helps a lot with creating supernatural powers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again ! And yeah, I watch a lot of both ^ ^ TV Tropes also helps a lot with inspiration and understanding, it's a real gold mine when it comes to fiction. Feel free to explore its gigantic content, there's a page for everything. DYBAD (talk) 23:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my first page I really apprecaiate it UnlimitedBlade210 (talk) 23:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC)UnlimitedBlade210 Use them/they instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) When you change power, move it to it's new alphabetical place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) What is it you need help with? Though Note I might not be that much of assistance, I fail at being a teacherA Living Person (talk) 03:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Anything we can specify about? Cause if it's the format, that's easy, but if it's the power itself then I need informationA Living Person (talk) 22:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Well initially, I would say it would be worthy of a page,but keep this in mind, I SWORE I saw some power that looked like something like that, I would have said Parallel Existence but that's already unique enough on it's own so it probably doesn't count. Look around the site and see if any power matches yours, not every single page, but skim it, then if you think there isn't that matches, go for making it. Because lack of looking around sufficiently got a couple of my powers deleted. A Living Person (talk) 02:56, April 24, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Your welcome, and yes you need the research, don't make my mistakes XD A Living Person (talk) 03:26, April 24, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. If there isn't one, make it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) If I don't touch it, they pass. I try to check every Edit made here after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome.Squidbaby (talk) 18:35, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of my Inertialess Body power? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:49, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Glad you like it, then. And don't worry. I have studied it long before I made it. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure I´ll help with what I can. GodOfNerds (talk) 12:01, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Death Negation: natural causes is indeed a limitation Natural causes of death can even kill a user of death negation, such as disease, aging, accidents. The users are not truly considered immortal and thus natural causes are the only way(other then unavertable death) that they can die. So it is a limitation. regardless of what you might think.SageM (talk) 08:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC)